As Long As I'm With You
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: Masih ingat dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae sebelum SS5SG berakhir? Ternyata dibalik keberaniannya tersebut, Hyukjae merasakan kegelisahan tersendiri. Apa yang membuat Hyukjae dapat kembali bediri tegak dan menyisihkan kerisauannya? A minific, Haehyuk story. Enjoy :)


Again, repost from FB :D

A Haehyuk story :)

Feel free to read :)

* * *

Terinspirasi dari kejadian (?) SS5SG kemarin :D

Ini cuma fiksi ya, segala rekayasa memang disengaja sama prima /.\

Kejadian sesungguhnya mah hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu :)

* * *

Minific ^o^

Just a fiction!

Rated : T+ (Aman :D)

* * *

Enjoy :)

* * *

Hae x Hyuk

* * *

.::As Long As I'm With You::.

* * *

Penerbangan dari Singapura menuju Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Seusai menggelar SS5SG, kini saatnya bagi boy band ternama Super Junior kembali ke Korea. Hanya beberapa jam setelah konser selesai, mereka langsung kembali ke negara asal demi mengejar waktu untuk jadwal esok hari. Dan penerbangan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih 9 jam itu mereka manfaatkan untuk mengistirahatkan diri -tidur-.

Seluruh anggota tampak sudah terlelap di kursi masing-masing. Mereka sudah bekerja keras hari ini, dan itu semua telah terbayar dengan suksesnya pagelaran show yang mereka lakukan malam ini.

Di tengah heningnya suasana dalam kabin pesawat, terutama di deretan kursi yang diduduki oleh para anggota Suju, tampak masih ada satu orang yang terjaga saat itu. Lee Hyukjae, ya, sang dancing machine yang merupakan lead dancer di timnya itu masih nampak membuka dua matanya. Menyandarkan diri tak nyaman pada kursinya dan berulang kali menghela napas panjang.

"Hhh.."

Kali ini mencoba memejamkan mata untuk sekedar melepas beban yang masih menggelayuti pikirannya. Namun berapa kalipun Hyukjae mencobanya, rasanya tetap sama. Bahkan beban itu terasa kian menggunung dan membuatkanya semakin resah saja. Terlebih saat ingatannya kembali pada kilasan-kilasan kejadian sebelum konser berakhir tadi. Tak hanya itu, mengingat tulisan para netizen yang berupa komentar tak mengenakkan tentang tindakan beraninya di atas panggung -yang tadi sempat dibacanya- membuat wajah lelahnya kian terlihat keruh saja. Namun di antara banyak tanggapan yang justru menyudutkannya, ternyata masih banyak fans setia yang mendukung penuh segala tindakannya. Membuat Hyukjae sesekali dapat tersenyum meski hanya sekedar senyum miris.

Menyudahi kegelisahannya, membenahi posisinya agar dapat beristirahat senyaman mungkin, Hyukjae berusaha untuk melupakan sejenak masalah yang masih membebani pikirannya. Menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke sisi kanan tempat duduknya. Mendapati sang partner lead dancer sekaligus kekasihnya telah terlelap lebih dulu beberapa menit lalu. Hyukjae tersenyum mengamati wajah polos pemuda Mokpo itu. Tampak childish, namun..tetap tampan. Ck!

"Hey, ikan jelek! Beristirahatlah yang cukup. Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri! Jangan ceroboh lagi huh?! Kau membuatku khawatir."

Sembari tertawa kecil, Hyukjae menggerakkan satu jarinya untuk menyentuh wajah Donghae. Menunjuk kening pemuda penyuka makanan laut itu lalu menggerakkan ujung jarinya menuruni hidung lancip sang partner duet. Entah mengapa hanya sekedar melakukan hal sederhana ini membuat Hyukjae merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa. Ya, setidaknya dia menyadari, bahwa masih ada satu orang yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya saat ini. Ya, Lee Donghae, sang belahan jiwa yang telah mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatinya kurang lebih 7 tahun ini.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut pada wajahnya, Donghae pun mengerjap pelan dan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Samar-samar mendapati sesosok wajah manis tengah menatapnya dengan seulas senyum simpul. Donghae pun ikut tersenyum saat menyadari siapa yang membangunkan tidurnya, kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi sang kekasih.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Eum."

Hyukjae hanya bergumam sembari menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Masih mempertahankan senyum simpulnya, yang membuat Donghae makin melebarkan senyum lembutnya.

"Masih memikirkannya?"

Seketika wajah Hyukjae kembali keruh mendengar pertanyaan Donghae berikutnya. Senyum manisnya sirna dan kini dua mata lentiknya mulai berkaca-kaca. Menyadari ada yang salah dengan ucapannya, Donghae pun kembali mengelus pipi Hyukjae dan menggerakkan ibu jari tangan kanannya untuk menyeka bulir air mata yang hampir meluruh menuruni pipi putih sang kekasih. Tak ingin permata paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu makin bersedih karena tindakan bodohnya.

"Andai saja Leeteuk hyung ada bersama kita. Andai saja Leeteuk hyung yang berdiri di sana. Andai saja Leeteuk hyung yang mengatakannya. Apa tanggapan mereka akan sama? Atau, Leeteuk hyung akan mengatakan hal yang berbeda? Aku rasa aku telah gagal, Hae. Aku-"

"Sshh~ apa yang sudah kau lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk kita, Hyukkie. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tak punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk melakukannya. Kau yang terbaik, untuk kami, kita, dan mereka. Terimakasih karena telah menjadi pemimpin yang baik."

Donghae tersenyum lembut seraya mengenyahkan bulir-bulir asin yang kini benar-benar menganak sungai di wajah manis Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae ikut tersenyum di sela isak tangisnya. Lega rasanya bisa menangis seperti ini. Seolah beberapa bagian dari bebannya telah tereliminasi dan enyah dari hidupnya.

"Terimakasih, Hae, karena kau selalu ada untukku, dan yang terpenting..kau selalu percaya padaku."

Donghae kembali tersenyum, mengangguk seraya mendekati wajah Hyukjae dan mengecup lembut dua sudut mata cantiknya. Menghapus jejak-jejak bening kristal yang sesekali masih mengalir.

"Seharusnya memang seperti ini, Hyukkie. Berbagilah, dan aku akan mendengarkan. Aku percaya padamu karena aku yakin kau juga percaya pada kami. "

Hyukjae tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Donghae. Sekuat mungkin menahan isakannya agar tak menangis kian parah. Namun, usahanya gagal saat Donghae justru mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir deras meski tanpa suara.

Hyukjae ingin melupakan segala kejadian yang masih membelenggu pikirannya, tapi entah mengapa ada ketakutan tersendiri dalam benak Hyukjae tiap kali mengingat masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini. Membuatnya tak bisa lupa begitu saja dan justru mengakibatkan tangisnya kian meledak lebih parah.

Melihat hal itu, Donghae mengerti. Meski ia tak berada dalam posisi Hyukjae, tapi bukankah mereka telah bersama-sama selama ini? Tanpa berganti posisi pun, ia pasti juga dapat merasakan apa yang sang pujaan hati rasakan. Lagi pula, masalah itu memang nyatanya mereka hadapi bersama-sama, bukan Hyukjae semata yang memanggul tanggung jawab besar itu. Dan detik ini, di samping Hyukjae, Donghae hanya bisa meminjamkan bahunya sebagai sandaran atas keluh-kesah sang kekasih. Setidaknya, ada sedikit hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengurai kesedihan pemuda manis itu.

"Ssshh,,uljima, Baby. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, hm?"

Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae mendekat ke arahnya. Merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dalam dekap hangatnya. Hyukjae pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Donghae. Menangis sejadinya. Dan Donghae pun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya, memberi semangat untuk sang kekasih yang lagi-lagi berada dalam titik rapuh kali ini.

Beberapa menit berselang, isak tangis Hyukjae pun mulai tak terdengar. Donghae pikir, Hyukjae telah terlelap dalam dekapannya, karena itulah ia berusaha untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman agar Hyukjae tetap bisa tidur dalam pelukannya tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri pegal karena salah posisi. Namun, hanya dengan gerakan kecil darinya, tampak Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit menjauh dari Donghae. Membuat Donghae menatap heran pada Hyukjae.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Masih ada banyak waktu, Hyukkie, tidurlah lagi, hm?"

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Donghae. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat sembab sedikit berseri mendapati pemuda tampan itu menepuk bahunya sendiri dengan maksud memintanya untuk kembali menyandarkan diri di sana. Hyukjae pun mendekati wajah Donghae dan mengecup pipinya singkat. Membuat pemuda tampan berjuluk ikan itu terkekeh geli.

"Ya~kenapa hanya di sana huh? Jika ingin menciumku, di sini juga, Hyukkie.."

Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya sembari beraegyo ria. Siapapun juga tahu 'kan jika pemuda satu itu selalu gagal dalam melakulan aegyo. Alhasil, Hyukjae pun terbahak mengamati wajah aneh Donghae saat melakukan aegyo tadi. Sementara Donghae sendiri, ikut tertawa senang melihat sang kekasih telah melupakan kesedihannya.

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi, Hae! Kau sungguh tidak pantas melakukannya."

Masih dengan tawa segarnya, Hyukjae menyikut pelan tubuh Donghae, membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh. Apa aku tidak boleh mendapat ciuman dari kekasihku hm? Di sini? Ah~atau di si-"

"Ya! Pervert!"

"Aish! Ya! Kenapa mencubitku, Hyukkie?"

"Kendalikan pikiran kotormu itu, Hae! Tsk!"

Donghae terkekeh geli mendengar omelan sang namja manis. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Eum? Ng..i-itu.."

"Ya! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan keadaan seperti ini eoh?"

Mendengar ucapan Donghae, kontan Hyukjae menatap balutan luka di tangan kiri kekasihnya itu. Menyadari jika keadaan Donghae yang tengah terluka seperti itu pasti akan menghambat segala sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' yang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Hyukjae pun tersenyum kecil, kemudian menyeringai.

"I can ride you." celetuknya.

Tawa Donghae meledak kala Hyukjae menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jadi, siapa yang menawarkan diri, hm? Siapa yang pervert eoh?

Donghae yang masih terkekeh geli mendengar kalimat Hyukjae pun membalas dengan candaannya. "Lalu, di mana kita akan melakukannya huh?"

"Eum?"

Hyukjae masih tertawa kecil saat dua mata lentiknya menerawang ke atas, seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Ada ruang kosong di toilet. Kita bisa masuk ke sana, mengunci pintunya, dan menempelkan peringatan jika toiletnya sedang rusak." celotehnya kemudian.

Lagi-lagi Donghae tergelak geli mendengar ocehan Hyukjae.

"You said that you'll ride me, where will i lay then, huh?"

Kini giliran Hyukjae yang tertawa. Obrolan mereka yang kian menyimpang Hyukjae rasa telah cukup untuk memusnahkan mood buruknya. Hyukjae pun menyudahi tawanya, menatap Donghae serius dan menggenggam tangan Donghae erat.

"Gomawo, Hae. Aku harap kita bisa tetap seperti ini selamanya. Saranghae,,"

Donghae tersenyum. Mengangguk tulus kemudian menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang terluka untuk mendekatkan kepala Hyukjae lebih dalam ke dadanya. Memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat, namun lembut. Seolah-olah memelihara harta yang memang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Nado, saranghae nae anchovy."

Cup~

Donghae mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Hyukjae. Membuat sang pemuda pemilik gummy smile itu tersenyum senang dan makin melesakkan tubuh kecilnya dalam pelukan Donghae, merasa nyaman. Donghae pun merapatkan rengkuhan lengan kirinya. Menjadikan bahu kirinya sebagai sandaran kepala Hyukjae sementara lengan kanannya kini menangkup lembut kepala Hyukjae. Mengelus surai red brown itu dan sesekali mengusap lembut wajah Hyukjae.

"Tidurlah, kita butuh istirahat yang cukup, Hyukkie."

"Eum."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan sesekali mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dalam pelukan Donghae. Donghae pun tersenyum melihat sang kekasih yang nampaknya mulai tenang dan berlayar ke alam mimpinya. Membuatnya turut memejamkan mata tanpa mengendurkan sedikitpun pelukannya.

_'Sleep tight, Baby. Wake up tomorrow morning and face the new day. Everything will be okay, as long as we're together here.' _

* * *

FIN!

* * *

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang bersedia mampir dan review ff Prima sebelumnya :)

Seneng deh baca review dari kalian :"D

Ghamsa ^o^ #deep bow :"D


End file.
